dororofandomcom-20200223-history
Nui No Kata
Nui No Kata (縫の方, Nui no kata) was Daigo Kagemitsu's wife and the mother of Hyakkimaru and Tahomaru. Appearance Nui no Kata is a tall, beautiful woman who bears resemblance to her eldest son, Hyakkimaru. She has long black hair, style in a hime cut and brown eyes. She wears a pink kimono with a yellow sash and a green flower-patterned robe. Personality Nui is, overall, a kind and loving woman who despises the idea of using violence for solutions. Although she loves her family, Nui is traumatized by the loss of her eldest son, Hyakkimari, only to be relieved after learning that he is still alive. Since the day she lost Hyakkimaru, Nui has been praying constantly in regret, hoping to be forgiven by the gods and for her eldest son's safety everyday. The earlier events lead Nui to develop a rather strong motherly attachment and deep love towards Hyakkimaru over her husband and youngest son, Tahomaru. Her attachment, love, and blatant favoritism towards her eldest son was genuine enough to see the young ronin as her true family and even sacrificed herself to save one of his anatomy to the demons. Plot Sixteen years ago, while Nui no Kata was giving birth to their eldest son, her husband, Daigo Kagemistu, forged a pact with 48 (12 in the 2019 anime) demons in the Hall of Hell. After asking them to take whatever they want in exchange for power, lightning struck at their newborn only to be saved from death by the Goddess of Mercy statue who sacrificed her head. Despite their newborn's horrific appearance and loss of anatomy and physiology, Nui loved him regardless. Soon, he was ripped away from her by Daigo. With Nui's pleas falling into deaf ears, Daigo ordered her to forget their eldest and instead bear another child to be his heir, leaving her to cry in despair. While their newborn son was set adrift on a boat by one of their maids to die (with the family crest), the boy was later found and taken in by Jukai, a kind doctor. Sensing the newborn's strong will to live, Jukai not only gave him a chance to live through the use of prosthesis, but also named him 'Hyakkimaru'. A year later, Nui gave birth to their second son, Tahomaru. While Daigo praised the crying Tahomaru in his arms, Nui instead faced at the now headless statue as a reminder of her eldest son. Five years later, while seemingly living happily with her family and witnessing Tahomaru's accomplishments, Nui paid little to no attention to her second son which makes him suspicious. Ten years later into the currently story line, Nui approaches to Daigo and compares to the tragic events that has occurred on their lands to the past. She later then warns that the state of their domain would crumble and fall any day. Without knowledge, Tahomaru watches her in disdain before looking down. After meeting her eldest son, Hyakkimaru, Nui was relieved and called the boy her "son." This left Hyakkimaru smiling during his conversation with Dororo and knowing that Nui loved him. Knowing that her husband (and youngest son) were planning to kill Hyakkimaru for the sake of their domain and selfishness, Nui disrobes, wearing only her pink kimono while carrying a knife inside. Despite the servants' protests, Nui journeys on a horse to the battlefield in tears. By the time she arrived, Nui relieved the whole truth and the fact that Kagemitsu was responsible for allowing the demons to take Hyakkimaru's body parts and then abandoning him afterwards. Blaming herself for not saving her eldest son from abandonment, Nui atones her sins by stabbing herself to offer her blood to the demons instead of one of Hyakkimaru's body parts, revealing her love to Hyakkimaru and exposing Kagemitsu's true nature. Nui's death shocked Tahomaru greatly and her body was later retrieved after Daigo ordered his troops and Tahomaru to retreat. Category:Female Category:Humans Category:Deceased